


Corona time? MORE LIKE DREAM EATER TIME!

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Riku, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Idiots in Love, M/M, Sora and riku arent daiting yet, hmmm lets make it spicy, lol, oh there was an actual tag, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: Sooooo... I have asthma and the NHS has declared that those with underlying stuff have to self isolate for 12 weeks... three and a half months... I will die from boredom before any corona. So here I am! I'm gunna write any dream eater riku stuff when i have any ideas.so remember yall, social distance like the epic gamers, wash your hands you detty pigs AND STAY SAFE!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Corona time? MORE LIKE DREAM EATER TIME!

Riku and Sora were lounging around. The mysterious tower certainly kept up to it’s name, rooms magically appearing and disappearing whenever. However, certain rooms such as the kitchens and training rooms appeared whenever one needed them.

The lounge was one of them, so Sora and Riku decided that instead of training today that they’d take a little break to relax, what’s the harm of oneday? They’ve been working so hard lately, between training and checking up on the worlds to make sure the heartless aren’t bothering anybody they’ve hardly had any time to relax.

Sora of course wanted everyone to come and join them, just a nice day as friends to relax with each other and eat junk food. For once everyone agreed! Even the king agreed to come! So here sat Sora, waiting for his fellow comrades to come, he already made a bunch of expertly made treats. He learnt a lot from Little Chef you know! Plus, he’s had experience baking for his little dream eaters.

Speaking of dream eaters, his very own one sat on the seat next to him reading.

Sora stared at Riku, a mischievous grin forming on the brunette’s face. Riku was still human, but how much of a dream eater was he? Sora has never had the time to test it out, so he’s extremely curious.

But what would Riku say to his advancements? He probably would reject it, and Sora couldn’t have that! So it must be subtle, smooth and slick. He won't know what hit him!

What to test out first? Sora remembers Riku telling him that he was closer to a komory bat, so, how about some easy disposition changing then? However, the brunette had to think up an excuse, think, think, think!

An idea popped into his head, A komory bat’s disposition can change by playing with their ears for only a few seconds! And Sora had the perfect excuse to get in close.

Getting up from his seat, Sora walked slowly to Riku and stood in front of him. Riku of course noticed and placed his book down, looking at Sora expectantly, “Hey Riku, did you do something new to your hair? It looks softer! Can I touch it, pleaseeeee? Pretty please, with cherries on top!” Sora clasped his hand together in a begging motion, conveying how much he wants to touch Riku.

The poor silverette took aback slightly about the sudden need for Sora to touch his hair, a faint blush made its way to the older cheeks as he forced out his response, why has it gotten so hard to speak to his best friend?

“S-sure, weirdo” Riku tried to laugh it off, hoping the smaller brunette wouldn’t notice the blush and nervousness. He looked up to Sora’s face and noticed his eyes gleaming, it was so adorable, no wonder Riku has developed a crush on his oldest companion.

Sora’s hands reached for Riku's head, and slowly stroked his best friend's hair. Woah, it was actually softer than Sora remembered, but he was a man on a mission!

“Woah! Riku your hair is so silky, what shampoo do you use?” Sora made an act to show Riku that he was totally only going to stroke his hair, and was not going to try and assault his ears for science.

Oh gosh, Riku’s heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest as his face melted from the heat flowing towards it, Sora was stroking his hair like it was the most normal thing for him. What was weird though is that it feels amazing. Riku feels like he could purr at any moment from the simple back and forth movements. Sora asked a question however, and he must somehow respond.

“Same as yo-!” Suddenly, Sora leaped onto Riku and went for his ears instead. “WHAH?! SORA WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU---”

Sora ignored Riku’s shouts and continued to poke at his ears, although how Riku was leaning into his touch as he stroked his hair was pretty cute, he could practically see the hearts and sparkles he sees with his other dream eaters floating off his head.

Suddenly, Riku went limp. Sora actually thought he accidently killed his best friend for a second, well that’s until the brunette saw the nolder’s eyes.

“Holy fudge! Riku your eyes, they’re orange!” And indeed they were, but Riku was still limp. “I knew it, you’re totally like a komory bat!... are you okay?” Sora asked, but he received no verbal response, but instead he got two strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. “woAH”.

There were so many things to process in Sora’s mind. His best friend was holding so tight, his eyes were orange, but most importantly, Riku was purring. 

Riku was really warm, and laying on his chest was actually really comfy. It brought a nice blush onto Sora’s cheeks, they haven’t cuddled like this since they were kids. The brunette slowly lifted his face to look at his friend's face, something inside Sora told him what the disposition name was, just like with the rest of the other dream eaters. Although he’s never had ‘cuddly’ as one before.

“Riku?”

“Yeah?” His voice was so relaxed and calm, a complete contrast to his shouting only seconds prior. Riku’s eyes were half closed, as if he were about to fall asleep.

“You feeling good?” 

“Mhm” Riku’s response was short, not even an actual worded response actually, although he did tighten his arms slightly.  
Riku was really warm, it made Sora sleepy himself. But he can’t sleep! He has to discover more… yeah.... He doubts… yawn… will get… another… chance…

And before Sora knew it, the world went dark.  
\--

“Shh! Do you want to wake them?”

“Ohhhhh, they’re going to love the pictures!”

“Shut up Lea and do your job with photos”

“Xion, who taught you to be so mean? Roxas, go get some blankets!”

“Shh” SHHH! Again, shut up, and fine”

Before the three friends who were the first to arrive were Sora and Riku, cuddled up closely snoring with the odd sound of purring in content. Although they won’t wake them now, they’ll wait until everyone else arrives to they can look at the two pinning idiots before them.


End file.
